Generic speech synthesis has been widely used in many applications including ones that can read email messages or other texts. Given a text input, a TTS system artificially produces human speech. The performance of a TTS system is characterized by naturalness, intelligibility, and complexity of its implementation. Natural language interfaces are becoming commonplace in computing devices generally, and particularly in mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and laptop computers.